Under Thin Ice
by ForeverSnow101
Summary: Elsa ad Anna are sent away to Cold Frost boarding school. This school however is not like all the others. All schools have their secrets, but Cold Frost secrets are a bit more interesting. Read as these students fall in love, and fall and break. What lies under thin ice?
1. ( Intro )

**(I promised my self I would never make a page with no story, but I have to break that promise. To the people who have read ****The Feel Of Winter**** this is the same story. For some stupid god dang reason it would not let me in that account. So I had to use my original account :( But now I can finally update this story. Sorry about the troubles. Please don't leave hate comments cause of this problem. I really did try to get in to that account I swear to you.)**

**ForeverSnow10 o**


	2. The Cold and Frost

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

So it was the beginning of fall, September 9 exactly and most possibly might be the worst, most awful day of my life. My parents were sending my sister Anna and I away to a some snobby stuck up boarding school where we have to leave all of our family and friends. Not that I had any friends, but still Arenedella was all I ever knew. Mother and Father said it is the best thing for us. Ye right for Anna maybe but well for my I don't know. I just don't want to leave to go to some school far away, but nobody seems to care what I think

Suddenly a knock pounded on my door. " Elsa are you in there mother and father say its time to go" Anna says outside my door. I groan but simply grab my bags ( containing only clothes, school supplies, and my cell phone ) hoping they would have a last minute change of heart. Even when we boarded the ship I was crossing my fingers, but no luck. Anna was super perky about this school idea. She went on and on about meeting people and maybe meeting the one. I was more focused on passing and living through it then on friends. Yes sadly that's the life I have.

" Elsa do you think we'll be roomies?" asked Anna from across the deck. She ran over here anxiously waiting for me to speak. "Maybe I don't know, But Anna aren't you nervous at all?" I ask, but I guess she wasn't really paying attention. Anna walked away and went to go talk to mother, leaving me just starring out on to the open water.

We arrived at Cold Frost Academy in short time, but it felt like forever. "Now Girls behave and we're excepting good grades, we'll miss you both" Father said. "Do you have to go?" I asked not meeting their eyes. I knew they did I just didn't want them to. Father and Mother hugged Anna and I before they left in the car. I didn't look away until the car was completely out of view. Then in silence Anna and I walk to the principle's office to get our schedules since we were actually a week late. Dreading each and every step closer we got to Cold Frost.

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

So my real name is Jackson Overland, but everyone calls me Jack Frost. I was born with the powers of snow, but I never told any one at school. We all have our secrets and I plan on keeping mine.

Well if you ask around you'll pretty much hear how I'm a stud with the ladies. I don't boast or anything don't get me wrong, I'm not that kind of guy. I'm not going to lie I'm pretty famous around Cold Frost. Okay you know my back story can we please get on with the day.

Today Me and my friends Flynn, Kristoff, and Hans were running late to class as usual. "Jack man principal Mickey almost got you yesterday when we cut third hour" Hans said with a smirk on his face. "Ye but I guess he's to slow for a guy like me" I said with a crocked smile. Principal M was getting pretty old. I know I sound like a jerk but really I'm not, okay. I just got to act like it to keep up my social rep sometimes. " Hey guys, catch up with you at lunch, if I'm late again Mr. Wesleton will have my head" I laugh as run of in the other direction.

**_Elsa's P.O.V_**  
**__**  
Anna and I got our books and schedules and headed to our first period class we are already 15 minutes late for class. I had to go across the entire school to get to Mr. Wesleton's history class. Great. " See you at lunch Elsa wait when do we go to the lunch room?" Anna asked along with all these other questions I really wasn't listening to. "Bye Anna" I smiled at her. I had to stop at my locker though. These extra books were super heavy.

I was super lost though. Should I ask for directions. Who should I ask? There's no one in the halls, they're all in class. I wonder if my lockers up sta... CRASH What the heck. I fell on the floor throwing my books every where. As I look up I see that a guy with some really silver hair was on the floor in front of me. "Watch where your going why don't you" I hiss at the boy.

_**Jacks P.O.V**_

I was running so fast and I really wasn't looking where I was going and suddenly CRASH I ran in to something... or someone I guess. I didn't know that anyone would be in the halls this late after the first bell. I look up and see I ran in to a girl. A girl with platinum blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She must be new because I know I'd remember a face like hers. " Watch where your going why don't you" I hear her hiss back at me. Wow this girl had a real temper on her.

"Sorry about that" I said while shuffling through the scattered books looking for my own. When I was searching I found an odd book and I presumed it was about ice skating by the picture on the back. "So do you skate?" I ask the girl. She didn't answer me maybe she couldn't hear me. "So what's your name? I'm Jack, Jack Overland, but you can call me Jack Frost" again when I asked her she didn't answer. Maybe she's deaf?

"Elsa" the girl mumbles. I was startled at first. "Elsa ha cool well guess I'll see you around than Elsa" I give her one of my legendary smiles that most girls would die over. Elsa however just looked at me a mumbled something. I wasn't used to that and if I do say so myself it just felt wrong. Elsa picked up her books and I offered her a hand up. When she grabbed my hand something went through me, a chill of sorts. Elsa got up and just walked away. I thought I was the mysterious one, guess I got some competition now. I laugh to myself and just run to first period.


	3. First hour

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

Well that was just fantastic. I already made a complete fool of my self in front of somebody. If I'm lucky I won't run in to him ever again. Maybe I should have talked to him instead of well you know trying to ignore him. No. Remember Elsa your just the new weirdo at school.

MY GLOVES. Oh no oh no I can't believe this. That Jack guy must have grabbed them by mistake. What if What if I get angry or upset and my powers show. (Oh did I not tell you) What if I hurt someone on my first day? What if they find out and decide to hate me? Don't worry Elsa, worrying will only make it worse. I need to get those gloves back.

I couldn't get them now though I was already walking through the door of Mr. Wesleton's class. "Hello Ms. and you might be" he asked but I was to busy looking at everybody staring at me. I hate being the new girl.

I guess I was silent for awhile and the teacher was still waiting for my to speck. "Elsa, Elsa Arendelle I- I just got here this morning" I speak very quietly hoping that no one else in the class would be able to hear me. I handed Mr. W my slip I got fro the office and he nodded and gestured to the last available seat. Right next to none other then Jack Frost.

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

I was still late for class but I guess Mr. W was too busy teaching his lesson. So I was able to sneak right past him. When I got to one of the last empty seats Mr. W turned around and glared at me. Did he know or did he naturally hate me? Probably a little of both.

I shuffle threw my things looking for my text book. Shoved in between my textbook and science homework were a pair of pale blue gloves with some design that looked like a bunch of snowflakes. They must have belonged to that Elsa girl I crashed in to. Why would she have gloves? It's only the beginning of fall, and it's not like it's cold outside. Just the other day me and my friends were hanging out at the beach.

When I was looking at the gloves I guess that new girl Elsa must have walked in because I heard someone mumbled the name Elsa. I looked up moments later and saw that Elsa had sat next to me. Now I guess I can give the girl back her gloves.

Elsa's P.O.V

I sat down in my seat next to Jack. "Hey snowflake" I hear someone say. I didn't know they were talking to me until I looked up and Jack was looking at me. "What did you call me" I asked with a confused look on my face. then I looked over to see that he was holding out my gloves.

"Snowflake, it's the design on your gloves plus I think it suits you" Jack gave me a smile. It made me feel uneasy. What did he want? Or was he just trying to be nice? No couldn't be he doesn't even know me. "Thanks I guess" and I take the gloves from his hand. trying not to touch him without the gloves on. He did seem kind of nice.

I gave Jack a small smile. I wasn't thinking conceal don't feel Elsa. I turned away quickly. I felt a confused look spread across Jack's face. "So where did you get shipped off from?" Jack whispers so that the teacher won't hear him. Is this guy trying to have a conversation with me? Why?

"oh a Arendelle, it's like a country in Norway" I mumble so that he could only hear me a bit. I guess he wasn't really excepting me to talk to him or something. "a hey isn't that your last name too?" he said not looking at me. I think he was trying to pretend like he was listening to the lesson. I nod. The bell rings. Before Jack could say any thing more I gather my books and basically run out the door.

**SUPPORT THE JELSA CAUSE :)**  
**leave reviews and help me think of what to do next**  
**ForeverSnow10 o**


	4. I don't get them

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

What's with this girl? I tried to be nice to her? Didn't I? Then she just runs out the door. You know most girls would already be head over heels in love with me. Why should it bother me? I didn't, right. She's just another girl.

When I walked out of the classroom I ran into my friend Bunny, don't ask why we call him that we just do. " Watch where your going their mate" Bunny said in a thick Australian voice. Ha funny that's the second time today that someone has told me that.

"Sup Bunny" I say, silent not continuing the mid morning chat me and Bunny always have. I just couldn't stop thinking about Elsa, not that I liked her or anything. Bunny obviously saw that I had been distracted.

"Who's the girl Jack?" Bunny asked raising an eyebrow. I was startled, how did he know I was thinking of someone? "I don't know what your talking about" I tried to just I pretend like I wasn't thinking of Elsa, or her eyes, or her hair, or her small smile. What? Snap out of it Jack.

" O please you have the same idiot smile on your face as when Aladdin is talking about Jasmine, so who is she? I always hated it when Bunny knew what I was thinking, it's been like that since 2nd grade. I guess I just shrugged.

"Just lay off Bunny" I try to laugh it off. Smooth Jack, now Bunny has to know something's up. Luckily Sandy, Bunny's cousin bumped into us and changed the topic of conversation over to Megara, or Tink, or who ever they were talking about. Good think I had class in the other direction then those guys. For once I was looking forward to Algebra.

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

Now that I had my gloves everything was going to be fine, right? I had to be in science class in 4 minutes but I was pretty early, so I grabbed the perfect seat. The seat right in the middle so no one would pay attention to me. Right after I sat down a girl with really long blond hair walked in.

"Hi I am Rapunzel, I was supposed to show you and your sister around this morning, but you would never believe how long it takes to do my hair." Then Rapunzel sits in the seat right next to me. I give a small smile and slight wave.

"O yeah Elsa glad we're sharing a dorm, I have a feeling we are going to be really good friends, roomie" I could honestly tell she was being generally nice. It gave me a weird feeling, but a good one. It might be nice to have a friend other than my sister. No Elsa remember your a monster and you could end up hurting this girl.

That voice that's always in the back of my head, I hate him, But somewhere deep down I know he's right. I gave him a name to, well really he told my his name. He said he was Pitch, Pitch Black. Pitch has been in my head ever since I stroke Anna with my powers, ever since the fear started to grow.

I must have been zoned for awhile now since the bell rung for the end of class. "Elsa want to sit with my friends and me and lunch, you totally need to meet everyone" Rapunzel asked hopefully. "I- I can't you shouldn't trust me I a-" Rapunzel stopped me. "It's okay El we all got out secrets to hide, just think about it"

Rapunzel walked away in a skip really and et up with the another girl with flaming red hair. I totally didn't care that I said she shouldn't hang out with me. Like these people are all in their own little fairytale. I scratched my head in confusion. The people at this school are very strange.

One thing that stuck with me though, was that we all got our secrets. I bet none of them have secretes like mine. (LOL if you knew what I am going to do this would make you laugh) I just don't know what to think anymore.

**A/N made a big oops. If u read this story before I posted this, this was supposed to be chapter**  
**3\. Forgive me LOL**  
**Luv ya **  
**-ForeverSnow**


	5. Gym Partners

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

It wasn't long before lunch and I had to find the cafeteria. Apparently Anna found the cafeteria much faster than I did because she was already eating with that red headed girl I saw earlier. Anna waved me over.

"Elsa, over here, sit with us" Anna called from across the room. She was so loud I was afraid everyone in the county would be able to hear her. I gingerly placed my books down on the table.

Rapunzel sat next to me and I didn't even notice she was there until her hair hit me when her head turned really fast. Had she ever heard of a hair cut? "El hey, didn't notice you there for a bit, your just so quiet." Rapunzel flashed a huge grin my way, she was so perky.

" Oh Elsa you haven't met Merida yet, she's my roommate" Anna pointed at the girl with fiery red hair. I give her a wave and introduce my self. "Hi Merida, I'm Elsa, so your Anna's roommate"?

" Aw yah, I'm er roommate. I heard ye be Rapunzel's roommate too, that's nice" Merida greeted me with a heavy Scottish accent. It was alarming at first but I thought it was refreshing to speak with someone who looked, and sounded different. It was refreshing from all the normal people.

"Everyone I have something to announce, I have a boyfriend, and his name is Hans and he's super cute and charming and..." Anna mentioned before I interrupted her. "Wait what, Anna you just met the guy and your already dating" I said somewhat angrily. She had just met him.

"Ya and he is like so amazing, we were just like meant to be".

"Anna you just met this man don't you think you should get to know him first?" I'm getting ready to scream at my sister, but I don't.

"I already know that he and I will be perfect together" that's when I broke.

"Anna you just can-" that's when Anna caught me off. "Oh Elsa chocolate cake I'm gonna go grab a slice" Anna practically ran to the snack bar. She always did love her chocolate. She was so obsessed with it that she didn't even listen to me. She mad me so angry.

I couldn't stand it any more so I just excused myself from the table and headed towards the library. I can't wait until school ends, so I can calm myself down in isolation.

7th HOUR

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

I had gym for the last period, With Mr. Gaston. He's a real jerk but you know, he used to be a professional football player once. He got kicked out of the league for cheating and fighting with all the other players all the time.

When I got in to the gym, Periwinkle was looking at me from across the room. We hooked up last spring and now she wants to get back together, but I really don't like her that way any more, or ever really it was just a one night thing.

I was talking to Aladdin and Hans when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elsa walk in. She stood in the corner of the gym just looking at the ground. She was really pretty in her sweatshirt and pale blue shorts. Wait, what? I slapped my self back to reality in my mind.

Mr. Gaston walked in front of the class. Looking up and down at all the girls like always. " Now kids, I'll skip the long boring speech. Blah Blah Blah and yadda yadda yadda. So today and for the rest of the year you'll have a partner of the opposite sex. so boys you'll be with a girl and girls you'll be with a boy".

Right then Aurora, Ariel, and Tooth ran over to me and Hans. "hold on to your panties ladies, your already assigned to a partner". When Gaston said this all the girls around us sighed. Gaston shooed them away to the other side of the room.

" ok so Hans with Vanessa, Hercules with Megra, Eric with Ariel... (And so on), And finally Jack with Elsa".

Did he say what I think he said. I know he did because Elsa was starring at me, not that I wasn't used to girls staring. Though when she saw I was looking back at her she dropped her head to look at her feet.

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

What did he say? Jack and Elsa? I was hoping to not run in to him again this year, now we have to be gym partners, great. I guess I might have been starring at him because he started to look back at me. I dropped my head.

I was playing with my gloves. I didn't want to look up to see Jacks disappointment. who would want me as a partner. the only thing I was good at was track. Other than that I was a total freak.

When I looked up Jack was standing next to me. I practically jumped out of my skin. His grin grew when he saw that.

" So, It looks like we're going to be partners for the rest of the year snowflake" His smile grew even wider.

Why was he smiling? And why does he keep calling me snowflake? Not that I mind, but I've never had a nickname before. I've always just been plain old Elsa, it's just so odd.

"Guess we will be seeing a lot of each other this year, huh snowflake" He gave me a cocky smile. I hate it when he does that it makes my knees go weak.

"Guess so" and that was that.

**Guys who enjoy this story, I am SO sorry about never updating. But when I have writers block you would get a super cruddy story. The Honest to GOD truth though is I cant think of the little things to do before the big part near the end. PLEASE leave reviews and advice I need it :D**  
**Love you guys **

**ForeverSnow10 o**


	6. Dark haired girl

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

Gym wasn't as bad as I thought, but we did have to run laps until what felt like the end of time. I didn't try to talk to anyone, and no one tried to talk to me. So it went fine, I guess.

I was walking in the girl's locker room and bumped in to someone. She had dark brown hair and pretty much looked like a Hollywood movie star. Great, I just needed to have worse thoughts about myself.

I tried not to meet her gaze. Her eyes were like daggers, like they were reading my soul and plotting to kill me all at the same time.

"Watch it loser, messing with royalty could get you hanged". She gave me a death glare and a evil like laughter. Hey I am royalty too, so I know a thing or two about what you can and can't too. She can't actually hang me for that, or anything really. She would just be a princess.

The dark haired girl gave me a annoyed look because I didn't react. She pushed me out of her way. It was just to move me but I tripped over a girl's bag, and then fell to the floor.

The girl and her friends laughed and sashayed out of the locker room. She didn't have to be so mean. What was her problem with me anyways? We just met. I guess homeschooling was a lot different.

I barely got off the floor when this girl with almost pure white hair ran over to me. "Jingles, O are you okay" the girl lent me a hand up, but it was too late. I had already gotten off the floor.

"I am fine, and my name is not Jingles" I was so confused.

"O silly I know, that's just what I say when I am surprised" she said with a weak smile, trying to be comforting.

Her friends were calling her over. She waved me goodbye, then skipped away with her friends. She almost looked like a fairy I read about in one of my books. So very strange.

I got my books, put them in my shoulder bag, and headed up to my dorm room. Only to find Rapunzel hanging up dozens of beautiful paintings all over the room.

There was a frying pan on the edge of a table. It was placed over a large beautiful shiny crown. Why would Rapunzel have a crown. Then I saw the frying pan wobbling and I ran over there , I got there right before the pan fell. I caught te pan right before it hit the crown.

"O my stars, thank you Elsa. I would have never saw that". She did seem really happy I saved her crown.

"Hey why do you have a crown any way?" I had a crown, a few actually, but I would never bring any of them. I parents wouldn't let me if I wanted to though.

"O I a, I won that ye, I won it at a beauty pageant last spring" I felt like she was lying, but I put it off.

"Elsa your sister wanted to hang out with us, 4 o'clock. You better get ready" she smiled then walked into the bathroom. She was so much like Anna. Walking away before I could say no.

I could probably play sick, but knowing Anna She would make everyone stay with me. Sometimes I don't know if that girl is a blessing or a curse.

I used to wonder if she had a curse like me. Then when I shot her with my ice when we were children. All magic had been removed from her life. Not just memories, but all magic. So if she did have a curse, She no longer would have it.

"Come on slow poke, don't want to be the last ones there now do we" Rapunzel grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door.

**A/N SOrry for not having jack in this chapter, But he will be in the next one I promise**  
**DragoniceFury thank you for being so supportive, I am glad you like my first story and for being the first one to review.**

**thisismexox thank you, I didn't know. First time writer here lol**

**Support the Jelsa cause**

**Forever Snow**


	7. That hurt Snowflake

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

Rapunzel dragged my all the way to Tiana's café. Which was for about 10 minutes it took us to get there. I was sure my wrist was red, she was holding it really tight.

We arrived at the café before Anna and Merida got there. We sat down at the table right next to the big window. Rapunzel said it was the absolute best spot in the entire café.

Out of the corner of my eye I say Merida's big red hair fly threw the door. "AH I told you we were going to be the last ones er" she looked so disappointed. Rapunzel laughed, she knew how Merida felt about defeat.

"Oh Elsa, Cold Frost is hosting auditions for a musical and it sounds so amazing". That Anna always got excited about everything, but I saw she was overjoyed.

"Oh Elsa we have to try out, we all should. It would be a great opportunity." Anna was looking at me particularly. She loved it when I would sing with her when we were kids. She always sad I had an amazing voice. I never saw it though.

"Please Elsa, pretty please with chocolate cake on top" how could I say no when she gives me that puppy dog face. I hated that she got anything she wanted out of me with that sad, sad puppy dog face.

"Fine, but go buy me my cake now, I'm starving" Anna was so excited she jumped out of her chair.

After Anna went up to the counter, I heard a tap tap tap at my window. I was so startled, I almost screamed. I turned to see Jack looking at me through the glass.

I turned away from his face, but he didn't take the hint. He turned the corner and walked through the front door. All the girls in the room turned their head to stare at Jack. The first day and I knew all about Jack's reputation with the ladies.

"Hey Snowflake" Jack was looking at me with his big blue eyes. My knees buckled, but I pretended lie it didn't faze me. I looked away from him.

"Snowflake, hey did I do something wrong?" Jack was confused. I guess he wasn't used to girls ignoring him. Rapunzel was kind of looing at me in shock, like he gave you a nickname. Lucky!

I just didn't know what to say. Then the worst thing that could possibly happen, did. Anna came back to the table.

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

Elsa was ignoring me. It gave me an uneasy feeling in my chest. I guess it was just knew to me, why would I care if Elsa was ignoring me.

Then this girl with two braids in her hair can walking over with two pieces of chocolate cake in her hands. She didn't even notice me here, until Elsa pointed at me when the girl was talking.

"O Elsa is this your boyfriend, he's like super cute, but you know not my type. Great we can double date and star-" Elsa cut her off.

"Anna he is not my boyfriend, he is just Jack" Just Jack huh, I don't know how I feel about this new girl.

"Just Jack snowflake, that hurt me Elsa" Elsa glared at me a little bit. She was too pretty to look mad though. Stop it jack.

I did take the hint though, so I walked over the counter and ordered a soda. I turned back to see that Anna girl starting to eat part of Elsa's cake. I laughed, that caught Elsa's attention. She turned to look at me.

She saw me starring and her face turned bright red. That just made me smile more.

The women at the counter handed me my soda. When I turned around, I wouldn't take my eyes off of Elsa, which led to me tripping over a chair leg. I spilled my soda all over Elsa's shirt.

O my god, I feel really bad. "Sorry Elsa I-I will get some napkins for that.". I rush over to the counter and grab like twenty napkins. I hand half to Elsa and keep the other half. I almost tried to help her, but I changed my mind because that would be very weird.

"I am really sorry Elsa". It was true, I don't think I have felt this bad about messing up since what happened with my sister. Why did she make me feel like this?

"It's fine, really" Elsa gave me a weak smile. My spirit lifted when she smiled at me. It always did. I slid out of the café hoping no one would notice. Then I let out a huge sigh. Why did this girl make me feel this way.

**A/N I love all you guys and I hope you keep reading. Leave reviews they're the only thing that help me keep writing**  
**support the Jelsa cause :D**


	8. Weird punishment

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

I loosened up when Jack left the café. Anna could be so embarrassing some times.

I was still cleaning off my shirt after Jack spilt his drink on me. When that Dark haired girl I saw in the locker room came strutting through the door. Then room went silent.

All heads turned to look at her. Her eyes always look dark and filled with hatred. It was so strange.

Anna however started talking up again. All the people turned to look at her. The dark haired girl glared at her. I tried to hush Anna up, but she kept talking about the musical.

Then that girl then started walking over here. Then she interrupted Anna. Some times I wish I could stop her from talking. Oops I didn't say that, don't tell anyone.

"Braids hey, talking about the musical" the dark haired girl didn't bother to look at Rapunzel. She only looked at me, then starred back at Anna.

Anna nodded her head with a chipper smile. Anna always seemed too happy when it comes to the wrong time, for you know being happy.

"Ya I thought about trying out for one of the leads, you know The Snow Queen or her sister, the spirit of the flames. It sounds super fun" Anna started to ramble on again.

The girl glared at her. "Well me Vanessa, always gets the lead roles, so you shouldn't bother trying"

That mad me angry. She had no right to say that to my sister. Besides, she there were two female lead roles.

Vanessa then turned her back. Her purse hit Anna shoulder, hard. "Oops sorry" She laughed then she walked to a table with her friends.

That girl made me so mad, I wish I could have done some thing. I never did though.

"The auditions are tomorrow Elsa, don't forget it" Anna grabbed her bag and left. Faking a huge smile.

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

After I left Elsa and her friends at the café, I ran in to Professor North. We used to call him Mr. But then he went through this crazy stage that is just to hard to explain.

"AH Jack, good thing I ran in to you today" I kind of laughed at that though. Professor North was so jolly, like Santa Clause.

"And you're happy to see me because?"

North chuckled. "Jack Jack, the extra credit you need to pass this semester.".

Dang I forgot about that. You may have thought that I got away with everything. When North is around though, nothing gets passed him. I think he caught me sneaking in to the girl's locker room, or sneaking out after curfew. I had forgotten by now I guess. It had been so long.

"Dang North, what do I have to do? Write a 500 page assignment on wood or something".

I was joking, but I was afraid that something like that was going to be my "punishment"

North chuckled. "Jack my punishments are designed personally for each student, and I got something special for you".

Now I was getting a little more nervous. North always seemed to know the future. It was kind of freaky how good his guesses were.

"Jack Overland, you need to help out, in some way, the school play". Dang what is with this guy. The school play had nothing to do with actual school. I was more confused then ever. I also probably would like the 500 page assignment more.

"Come on North, That is like a really lame, stupid punishment you know" that seemed to make North's smile grow larger.

"You know Frost Elsa, is planning to try out" He nudged. What? Elsa was trying out? That was pretty cool of her. Wait what?

"Why would I care if Elsa was trying out or not" I ask North trying to sound cool, and calm.

"Ah Jack, You look at Elsa the way I look at my wife. It s not too hard to tell". Why would North care though. It's not like we were good friends or anything.

North started to walk away, when he turned back around and said "See ya there tomorrow Jack Overland"

**A/N Hey guys, I was just reading all of the wonderful comments. I am not gonna lie, that is my favorite part of fan fiction. All who write fan fiction know that feeling. I love all you guys.**

**Support the Jelsa cause :D**


	9. Text From You

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

After I finished my cake and Rapunzel was done talking about the new painting she had started, we left to go back to the dorm rooms. Merida was the only one with a car so she had to drive us all back.

"See ya both later, an don't let those bed bugs bite ay" Merida waved and walked over to the dorm rooms across the street.

Rapunzel and I walked up to our dorm on the 7th floor. Not saying a word until we got up there.

"So the play tomorrow, are you really going to try out" Rapunzel started combing her hair.

"I don't know, what's it about anyways" can't really get bumped about it with out knowing. Rapunzel grabbed the pamphlet out of her string bag.

"It says here it's about, well, a lot of different fairytale characters and story's that all got stuck in a, well the same story and they can't get back to there own happy endings." She was lost and so was I.

"Maybe it will be better then it sounds" trying to laugh at it.

"Hopefully." she put the pamphlet on her dresser and grabbed a pair of P.J's. She gestured for me to turn around. I took the hint and turned to look at some of the pictures she put up.

There was a picture of flowers above my bed. I like snowflakes more, but the picture was beautiful.

"'Okay you can look now" I turned to see she was wearing fuzzy purple pajamas. I saw a green reptile lying on her shoulder.

She saw my confused look I had on my face. "This is Pascal, he's super nice if your on my good side" She gave me a fake serious look.

"I'll keep that in mind" Rapunzel laughter and left to go to the bathroom.

My phone buzzed. I bet it is Anna, she's the only one other than my parents who txt or call me. When I checked though, it was an unknown number. What puzzled me though, was what it said.

_:Hey Snowflake_

It was the strangest thing ever. The only person that called me that was, "Jack?"

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

I was started walking back to my dorm room when I ran in to Elsa's sister, Anna. I was texting Bunny at the time so I wasn't watching where I was going.

"Oops, sorry about that Anna"

She looked at me for a second, probably trying to remember me. "Oh Jack, Elsa's friend from the café." Anna seemed a lot more cheerier than her sister was today.

I nodded , didn't really know what to say.

"hey Jack, you should totally text my sister some time. She doesn't have many friends, and you look like a nice guy" Anna said while rummaging through her bag.

"Shhs Anna I don't know, I don't even have her number or..." Anna cut me off.

"I know I know, Elsa would never give away her number. That's why I'm going to give you it." She scribbled something on the paper and gave it to me.

I looked at the paper and I guess it was Elsa's number. "Don't tell her I gave it to you, she would kill me" Anna giggled and started to walk away back to the girl's dorm rooms.

"See ya around Frost" Anna waved. I waved back, trying to act cool.

I walked in the other direction of which Anna was walking, the guy's dorm rooms were that way.

When I got to my room, it was easy to see that my roommate this year was Hans, great. Don't get me wrong he's my friend, but man something about him felt strange. Like I just can't trust him.

I jumped on to my bed when Hans started talking. "Hey Jack, I'll be back late. I'm going to go see a movie with my new girlfriend."

"Hans, you have a girlfriend. That's not like you." Hans never dates a girl, well he usually sleeps with them then breaks up with em. Who he's going out with must be clueless.

Hans chuckled, than he just walked out the door, leaving me in the room alone.

Then I remembered I had Elsa's phone number in my pocket. I decided to grab my phone off my dresser. Wat should I say, What could I say it was Elsa. I decided to write the first thing that came to mind.

_J: Hey Snowflake._

There was no reply, I was getting a little anxious. Then my phone went off.

_E: Jack?_

_J: Who else calls you snowflake? ;)_

_E: How did you get my number?_

_J: I can not tell you, I have been swarmed to secrecy._

_E: It was Anna wasn't it?_

_J: Maybe... Anyways Whatch ya doing?_

_E: Nothing much why?_

What was I going to say now?_ You were the first person I wanted to talk to_. No we don't really know each other and she would probably think I was a creeper or something. What should I say?

**A/N Anyways guys this chapter was fun to write. Sorry about not posting summer has just been busy so far. I wasn't able to write anything. Leave A review of what you think they should text to each other. I wanted to end it with a thing like what is he going to say ending and I could really use your help.**

**SUPPORT THE JELSA CAUSE :D**


	10. Okay

**_Jack's P.O.V_**

Damn I had to say the first thing that came to mind.

_J: I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Tiana's café after school tomorrow._

Elsa didn't reply. I was getting really worried. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

_E: can't sorry._

I knew it. I should've shut off my mind and stop texting. I felt like an idiot. Why do I care really, right.

_J: Okay_

_E: Not that I don't want to, I just have auditions for the school play tomorrow. That must sound lame right._

_I was kind of happy. She just had a thing to go to. Wish she would have said that earlier._

_J: That's not lame, it's kind of cool actually, so you sing?_

_E: Not really, I am Okay._

_J: Okay?_

_E: Okay, okay._

_J: Okay ;) See ya tomorrow snowflakes._

_E: Okay_

That was the last thing we said to each other. Okay. I gave a sigh of relief. Good thing we weren't actually talking, I probably would have sounded more like a dork.

I was just lying there on my bed. Silence covered the room. Silent like the snow. I must have been sitting there for an hour before I fell asleep. The day was done and I was out.

_**Elsa's P.O.V**_

_J: I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Tiana's café after school tomorrow._

What? was Jack asking me out on a- a date? I don't know, I have never really been on one. So I don't understand.

Rapunzel walked in while I was processing that thought. "Elsa, Who you talking to?"

"No one! I mean a nobody" I really didn't want her to know who I was texting.

"Ooh Ooh, It's a boy isn't it. I bet he is super cute" Rapunzel was rushing over to look at my phone. I tried to move before she could see it, but I was too late.

"Jack your talking to Jack Frost" Rapunzel seemed really excited. "Rapunzel you can't tell anyone, especially Anna" If Anna knew, she'd tell the whole school and make it seem like we're dating or something.

She gave me a fake pout, then she smiled again and walked over to her bed.

I realized I hadn't said anything to Jack yet.

_E: can't sorry._

_J: Okay_

I noticed that that might have sounded a little rude.

_E: Not that I don't want to, I just have auditions for he school play tomorrow. That must sound lame._

Smart Elsa, know he's gonna think your a total loser.

_J: That's not lame, it's kind of cool actually, so you sing?_

_E: Not really, I am Okay._

_J: Okay?_

_E:Okay, okay._

Wow we have said okay a couple times.

_J: Okay ;) See ya tomorrow snowflakes_

What was the winky face for, maybe be he realized the okay thing we had going on. Like an idiot, I decided to wrigt this for my final reply.

_E: Okay_

**A/N Yes okay I know this is one short freaken chapter, but it was the end of the night and I didn't want them to just have like half the next day. Plz don't hate me. BTW can you guys plz go check out my new story 'When You Said Forever and Always" it would mean a lot to me.**

**SUPPORT THE JELSA CAUSE :D**


End file.
